


A Sea of Tears

by PrinceOfHell00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Cuddling, Domestic Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: After finally winning a coin toss to see who gets to pick the movies for their annual 'Movie Saturday', Sam picks a bunch of romance ones, in honor of it being Valentine's Day weekend (and because he doesn't feel like watching anymore of Dean's action packed movies). And one of those romance movies just happens to be Titanic; and it just so happens that our favorite older brother has a habit of crying during a certain scene in said movie.





	A Sea of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the not-so-great grammar/writing of this story. This is a fic I did two years ago that was originally on my Wattpad account, but I decided to still move it over here since it was a story I was very proud of back when I first posted it. And I do hope you can still get some enjoyment out of it, though. :3

Today was movie Saturday, what is movie Saturday you might ask? Well to the Winchester brothers, it meant hunkering down in Sam's room, to watch movie after movie, drinking, and eating snacks. And the best part (in Sam's opinion), was the cuddling! This was a day the brothers always looked forward to, unless they had a hunt, of course.

Sam had been especially looking forward to today since it was the day before Valentines day, which meant he was gonna try his hardest to convince his brother to watch some romance movies with him, but he was really hoping he could win the coin flip 'to see who gets to choose the movies' so it would make things (hopefully) a bit easier. Either way, he would still try to convince Dean about the romance movies. He was so not watching batman for the sixth time! 

"Heads or tails?" Dean asked, holding a quarter between his thumb and index finger.

"Tails." Sam replied. 

"Alright then." Dean flips the quarter into the air, catching it in the palm of his hand.

"Huh, well would ya look at that," Dean looks up at his younger brother. "Guess you get to choose the movies this time, Sammy."

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed, smiling as if Dean just gave him a puppy. "Finally, I get to be the one to pick the movies! In. Your. Face!" With each word, he poked his brother's face.

The older Winchester couldn't help but chuckle at the younger. "Real mature, Sammy. How 'bout instead of gloating, you go an write down the movies, while I go get the snacks." He smiled at his now sheepishly smiling (not so) little brother.

"Right, sorry." Sam said, heading to one of the library tables. 

Dean shook his head fondly, as he made his way to the kitchen to get the snacks, and a couple beers. Beer always made a awesome drink with a movie, oh who was he kidding, beer was an awesome drink with anything!

*******************************************************************************************************

Just as Dean was almost done getting the snacks ready, Sam walked into the kitchen with the list of movies. "Okay, here they are." He said, holding the list up.

"Great." Dean replied, turning away from the counter to look at Sam. "Let me see what you picked, hopefully nothing too girly. " 

"Well, um-" Before Sam could finish his sentence, the older Winchester snatched the list out of his hand. He really hoped his brother wouldn't make too much of a big deal about what he chose.

As Dean read the list, his cheerful expression slowly started to fall. "Sam, what the hell is-" He paused. Dean's eyes widened with what can only be described as panic, but was then gone as soon as it came, and replaced with a glare that would make even the king of hell shrink back in fear from. 

"Hell no. So not gonna happen, Sam!" Dean said, glaring at his brother. 

"Dean, please just-" Once again Sam was interrupted by his brother, this time pushing the list back into his hands. 

"No, Sam. There is seriously no way in hell, that I am watching Titanic, again. Or any of that other romantic crap!" Dean crossed his arms -still glaring at his younger brother- insinuating that the conversation was over. 

Sam was not about to let this conversation end just yet though, all he wanted was to watch a couple romantic movies with his lover! "Oh come on, Dean! Can't we just for once watch something romantic? It doesn't always have to be something action packed, you know." Sam said, with a frustrated tone. Copying his brother, by crossing his arms, waiting for his response. 

Dean sighs before speaking. "Sam, I'm really trying not to sound like an ass, but you know I don't like watching those disgustingly mushy love stories." 

"Yeah, well, it's a bit to late for that, Dean." Sam said. Turning away from his lover, with a hurt look in his eyes. 

"Sam..." Dean sighed, his glare softing. 

"No, Dean." The younger Winchester took a deep breath, then continued speaking. "You know, for once I really wanted to watch something actually romantic with you. Since it's Valentines day tomorrow, I thought we could watch a couple romantic movies today, and go out for dinner tomorrow. All I wanted was to have a nice romantic weekend with you, but I guess that's not what you had in mind..." He trailed off, in a hurt tone. 

Dean's glare completely vanished, when he heard his little brother's hurt, and saddened voice. Boy, he really messed up. It's not like Dean wanted to hurt his lover's feelings, he just didn't want to watch anything romantic, especially not Titanic! He didn't think it was a 'bad' movie ( he actually enjoyed it), he just couldn't exactly watch it without... well, without crying his (heart) eyes out, because of Jack's death. Seriously, how was he supposed to tell his younger brother that he can't watch that movie, without bawling his eyes out like some teenage hormonal girl! Sam would probably just make fun of him for crying over a stupid character's death, and worst of all... he would think less of him. Him, Dean Winchester, badass hunter, awesome big brother, and amazing lover, crying over a freaking fictional character! But... it was actually really (not that Dean would admit it out loud) sweet of Sam to have something like that planned out for them, the last time Dean remembers having an actual 'romantic' Valentines day, was when he lived with Lisa for that year, and God knows his little brother probably hasn't had one since Jess. God, now he felt even more like an ass. Dammit, screw it, looks like he was watching Titanic. 

"Sam, could you please look at me?" Dean asked. He really want- no, needed to apologize for being an inconsiderate ass. And as long as his lover would be happy, and show him that dimpled smile again, he would watch the movie, all the movies. 

But Sam made no move to turn around and face his older brother. 

"Sammy, please. Please just look at me, so we can talk." Dean pleaded.

With a small sigh, the younger Winchester finally turned and faced his brother. "What's there to talk about, Dean? You made it pretty clear you don't want to do anything romantic with me." Sam stated, roughly. 

Dean swallowed before speaking. "I'm really sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was being an inconsiderate ass, and only thinking of myself. I love you, Sammy, and I do want to do romantic things with you. So we'll watch Titanic, and all the other chickflick movies, as well." 

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "Do you... do you really mean it?" He asked, softly. 

The older Winchester smiled gently, and pulled his lover into a hug. "Course I mean it, Sammy. I love you, and I love doing anything with you, whether it be romantic or whatever, and what I love the most, is seeing my Sammy happy." He replied, smiling sweetly.

Dean felt Sam smile wide against his neck, and whisper, "I love you so much, Dean." Which made him smile just as wide in return. 

Dean slowly pulled away from his lover, but still had his hands on his shoulders. "So, you ready to get this movie Saturday started?"

"You better believe it, lover boy." Sam replied. Grabbing his older brother's face, and kissing him softly on the lips.

After kissing for a few more seconds, Dean pulled away; still smiling, and now slightly blushing. "Alright you giant girl, let's get this movie Saturday started."

Slightly chuckling, Sam said, "Alright, you go finish getting those snacks, and I'll go turn on Netflix." Giving his lover one last quick peck on the lips.

Parting ways once again, both brothers went to finish getting everything ready for movie Saturday. 

*******************************************************************************************************

After they had everything set up - snacks, beer, Netflix, Sam's bed- it was finally time for the cuddling and movie watching to begin. Both Winchesters climbed into the youngest's bed, Dean's head laying on Sam's chest, and the taller man's arms wrapped around him securely, everything was perfect. Well, until the beginning of the movie started playing, that is.

The realization hit Dean in the face like a ton of bricks. He was watching Titanic. Again. But with his brother. Oh God, he was so screwed. 

As the movie progressed, they were two hours into it, you now saw Rose trying to save Jack from drowning in a room, handcuffed to a pole, after getting framed and arrested. No matter how many times Dean's watched Titanic, he always hopes and prays that after Jack and Rose get out of the lower class area, that they'll find a boat and both get on, and live the rest of their lives together. But of course, that never happens.

When the last remaining part of the ship starts to sink, Dean starts to feel anxious. He knows what's coming, and no matter how much he tries to ignore it, he can already feel an ache in his chest.

... it's finally here. The scene that the older Winchester has been dreading...

After Rose finishes singing, you see through her blurred vision, that there's a boat looking for any more survivors, but as she tries to wake up Jack to tell him about the boat... he doesn't speak or move a muscle. And It's when Rose whispers the words, "I'll never let go, I promise." In that hoarse, choked up voice, as she detaches her lover's frozen hands from the bored, and watches as Jack's lifeless body slowly sinks down into the sea, Dean loses it.

Tears stream hot and fast down Dean's face, his body shaking from the uncontrollable sobs seeping from his mouth, he tries to stop, but the ache he feels in his chest, only makes him cry even harder. He buries his head into his lover's chest, not wanting him to see him cry, and also seeking a bit of comfort. 

Dean's breakdown was so sudden and forceful, that it nearly made the younger Winchester jump out of his skin. "Dean, baby, what's wrong?" He asked, worriedly. Rubbing his lover's back in a soothing manner, trying to calm him down just enough for him to speak.

Dean just shook his head, "N-no, I-I'm f-f-fine! Just p-please d-don't m-make fun of m-me, S-Sammy!" He managed to say in between sobs.

Sam gently pulled his brother away from his chest, pulling them both up in a sitting position, and cupping his face with his hands, trying to get his lover to look at him. "Dean, I would never make fun of you for crying, but you need to tell me why you're so upset, so I can help you. Please, sweetheart. Please tell me why you're upset." He pleaded, starting to get evan more worried. 

"N-n-nothing, I-I said I'm f-fine." He replied. Finally looking at his brother with tear filled eyes, trying his best to keep them from falling, but not really succeeding. 

At Dean's response, the younger Winchester tried to figure out the reason why his lover got so upset. What exactly could have made Dean cry like this? Everything was going just fine, perfect in fact, they would make comments about certain characters or scenes, talk about how much of a dick Rose's fiancee was, laughed when Rose said paint me like one of your french girls, ate something here or there, overall they were enjoying themselves, but that was until... wait. Could it have been- no! No way! Was it?

Sam sighed under his breathe, before speaking in a soft tone. "Dean... are you crying because Jack died?" 

Dean doesn't say anything, but Sam gets his answer when his older brother's eyes widened, like a deer caught in the headlights. He gave his lover a warm, knowing smile. "Dean, it's okay to get emotional and cry from a movie, there's-"

"No! But- I mean! I just- I d-don't want y-you... t-to think any-any l-less o-of m-m-me! I-I-I-!" Tears once again start rapidly streaming down Dean's face, if even possible, he's crying evan harder than before. 

"Oh, sweetheart. Come m'ere." Sam said, gently. Pulling his upset lover up against him. "Shhhh, shhh. It's alright, everything's alright."

"Wh-why d-do I have t-to cry like such a b-baby, over a st-stupid m-m-movie! I've literally been to hell, for God's sake! Yet-yet I can't even keep it together be-because of a fictional character's d-death! It's so damn embarrassing!" He sobbed, against his brother's neck.

"Shhhh, hey, it's okay. It's like I was saying before, Dean. It's okay to get emotional and cry over a movie, there's nothing wrong with that. Just because it's a fictional character, doesn't mean you won't get emotional when he or she dies, almost anyone cries because of a fictional character's death. So there's no need to feel embarrassed, it's normal to cry over things like this. And let's get something clear here, whether you cry over a movie, or show, or whatever, I will never, and I mean never think any less of you for it, nor will I ever make fun of you. You understand me?"

Dean couldn't help but cry evan more at Sam's- his Sam's words. He was such a lucky guy to have someone as loving, caring, and understanding as his Sammy. He nodded his head, against the younger Winchester. "Y-yeah. I-I love y-you, S-Sammy."

"Good. And I love you, too, Dean." He replied, slightly grinning. Glad he could get through to his brother. 

*******************************************************************************************************

After about 20 minutes, Dean finally regained his composure, both him and Sam where now back in the same position they were in at the beginning of the movie, and... it felt really nice, just cuddling in bed, in the the arms of the one you love. God, he was seriously turing into a chick, first the crying, and now he was thinking about just cuddling, without the movies?! He was definitely gonna need to watch a lot of action movies to make up for this, and maybe even persuade Sam into letting him top for once. Huh, like that was possible. Still worth a shot though. 

Before the older Winchester could start plotting ways to get his lover to let him top, said lover himself spoke. "So, um, did you get this emotional when you first watched it?" 

"What happened to no making fun of me?" Dean asked, irritatedly.

"I'm not. Just curious, is all." Sam replied, calmly.

"Oh, sorry."

Sam smiled, and kissed the top of Dean's head in understanding. "S'okay, I probably should have expressed myself a bit better. So, did you?" 

The older Winchester blushed in slight embarrassment, trying to bury his head deeper into his lover's chest. "No, no, I overreacted. And did I what?" 

"Did you get that emotional when you first watched Titanic." 

"Oh, um, yeah actually. And the last two times, as well." Dean replied, quietly. 

The younger Winchester's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, you actually watched Titanic three times?" He asked. 

Dean hesitated slightly, before speaking. "Yeah, the second time I watched it was because, even though I... cried, I honestly really did enjoy it. And the third time was because I wanted to test out and see if, if I still cried over Jack dying. Of course, I did, but I at least I got to enjoy the movie again."

"Huh, guess no matter how many times you watch it, you'll probably always cry. So that's why you didn't want to watch it with me." 

"Yeah, I... I just didn't want you to see me cry because of a movie..." He paused, before speaking again. "But, I promise to try and not feel so embarrassed by it, or to think those kinds of thoughts again." He finished, smiling against his lover's chest.

Sam grinned wide. "Good, now come up here an give me a kiss, baby."

"Gladly." Dean replied. Wrapping his arms around his younger brother's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Oh yeah, he was a very lucky guy.

After kissing for a good minute or so, Sam pulled away, still grinning wide at his lover. "Why don't we watch something else now?" 

Dean smiled back in return. "Yeah, that sounds good. Which movie's next, Sammy boy?" He asked, happily.

"Romantic comedy? How does 'Along came Polly' sound?" Sam suggested. 

"Heard of it, never watched it, but sounds good."

The younger Winchester's smile grew evan wider. "Great! Oh, and before we start the next movie, I have something very special for you tomorrow, before we have dinner." He said, excitedly. 

Dean smiled just as wide, at his brother's excitement. God, how he loved to see that adorable dimpled grin on his beautiful face. "And what might this special something be?" 

"Well, since you agreed to watch romance movies with me today, I am going to take you to go see, the Deadpool movie!" 

The older Winchester's eyes lit up, and he gave an ear splitting grin. "Seriously? We're actually gonna go see Deadpool?! Oh my God! Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh, I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you so friggin' much, Sammy!" He exclaimed. Peppering his amazing lover's face with kisses.

Sam laughed happily, as his lover continued to kiss every part of his face. He loved when his brother got like this.

After a few more seconds of his lover, kiss attacking his face, he stopped, but was Still grinning as wide as possible. 

"Just curious, but... if I hadn't agreed at all, to watch these movies with you, would you have not taken me to see Deadpool or dinner?"

"To be honest, no, we still would have went. I most likely would have been angry with you all of today, but I wouldn't have let that ruin our Valentines day." 

Dean put a hand over his heart. "Aw, I'm so touched, Sammy." He said, sarcastically. But he also genuinely meant it, and he knew Sam would know it, too.

"Oh shut up, let's just watch the next movie, you jerk." Sam said, slapping his older brother lightly on the shoulder.

"Alright, bitch. Let's continue this movie Saturday, romance style~!"

Flopping onto his back, Sam groaned. "Oh God, that is the lamest thing you have said all day!" Covering his face with his hands.

The older Winchester laughed, pulling his lover's gigantic hands away from his face. "Yeah, but you love me." He said. Kissing his brother softly, and sweetly on the lips. 

Smiling against his lover's lips, Sam whispered. "Yeah, I do, very much."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^


End file.
